


Paper Dolls

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missy abducts Bill, Missy struggles, Something's haunting the vault, The Vault (Doctor Who), friendship sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: Bill starts visiting Missy in the vault. Missy is struggling, but when the people she has killed start appearing in the vault, she feels as if she's losing her grip on reality. When the need arises for the Doctor to take her out of the vault for a trip, she abducts Bill and takes off in her TARDIS. After a realisation about what's happening in the vault, she decides they need to break back inside, (because it's too easy to just go back and tell the Doctor about it) and so they return to work out what the ghosts are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written 6 chapters of this story so going to pop it on here. It was supposed to be a light, funny story with Bill and Missy but then it took a little turn, so now it's still fairly lighthearted, but dips a little darker with the plot - it's not too heavy though, and there are Twissy moments.

Bill walked purposefully through the door into the dim light of the basement area. She slowed as soon as the door closed behind her, and the faint lights from the vault door caught her eye. She took a deep breath, wondering if this was really such a good idea. She wasn't even entirely sure if Time Lord’s had special powers - the Doctor was never one you could sneak up on. It occurred to her that she might not be able to turn back if Missy already knew she was there. Some kind of Time Lord super power that sensed humans - she just wasn’t certain, and there would be no point backing out and wondering if Missy knew she had been there.

She walked over to the door and raised her hand to knock, then hesitated. She had been in the vault only twice, once with the Doctor and once with Nardole. Neither of them had knocked - there was some kind of sensor - like a doorbell, but not a doorbell. Possibly an intercom, but a high tech space intercom.

Bill hesitantly reached out and pressed a red blinking light, but finding no response, she began to explore more determinedly - running her hands over the door, and trying to find some form of doorbell. She realised the locking mechanism was far too complex, so she couldn't open the door, but she could open the space intercom thing if she could find the button.

Eventually she found a panel which seemed to slide - reminding her of the puzzles she had in her childhood which involved sliding pieces around until you reformed the picture. She sighed, she’d never been any good at those.

“What _are_ you doing to my door?”

Bill froze and swallowed, wondering whether to just step away quietly and sneak back out.

“Well?” Missy said from behind the door, her voice somewhere in the distance. “Is there something you wanted dear?”

“I...uh...well, no,” Bill said.

“So, you just came down here to play with my front door - i’m sure you could find something more entertaining to do. As you're here though - fancy some tea?” Missy said.

“Tea? Um..with you? How would we do that? There’s a vending machine - I could go get some tea and sit out here?” Bill said.

“Well, if you like sitting in a dark basement on the floor. I do have chairs in here my dear, if you prefer a civilised pot of tea instead of Styrofoam on the ground.”

“Oh...in there? With you? I..can’t open the door...even if I wanted to.”

“Tell me..Bill..isn’t that what he calls you?”

“Yeah…” Bill replied, not knowing how to respond to Missy in the slightest.

“Bill...why did you come down here?”

“I suppose..to...talk to you?”

“About what?”

“Nothing in particular...just..it seems, well...wrong that you’re in there on your own all the time.”

“Now that's very sweet. I'm not on my own all the time, the Doctor remembers to stop by _sometimes_ \- but I do enjoy my own company, i’ve never been one to pick up strays and need the adoration of pets, like _some_ people,” Missy said.

“I just thought..well, if you were bored in there - if you wanted some company - just to chat...oh look, I don't know what i’m doing, I shouldn’t have come,. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.”

Bill turned around and began to walk away, then came to a sudden stop at the sound of the door opening.

She spun around and her eyes widened at the sight of the vault doors standing open.

“Well?” called Missy, her voice clearer now. “Are you just going to stand there? I'll pop the kettle on.”

Bill crept forward, freezing at the doorway to the vault as she caught sight of Missy laying on her piano, the absolute picture of seduction.

Bill took a deep breath and stepped inside, jumping slightly and feeling a flash of panic as the doors closed behind her.    

“Can you...open them again? Can I get out?” Bill asked.

“No my dear,” Missy said, watching her intently as she leaned her chin on her hand. “You’re now trapped in here with me for days and days and days - or months even. I wonder when the Doctor’s coming back.”

“What?!” Bill asked, her voice raising in panic.

Missy laughed and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.

Bill rushed forward and stopped just before the platform.

“How did you open the door?”

“Ah, now you’re showing some sense - that’s better. Yes, I can open the door - usually just for the pizza delivery, but the rest of the time, i’m very very good for the Doctor and we all pretend I don't know how to open it. So,” she said, as she sat up, sliding elegantly to perch on the edge of the piano, “tea?”

“Yeah, tea,” Bill said, feeling like she was making a really bad decision. “Do you...have a kitchen?”

“I do,” Missy said, folding her hands on her lap and smiling at Bill.

“Did you...want me to make the tea?”

“Why thank you my dear, how nice of you to offer. You’re an excellent house guest,” Missy said.

“But...where's the kitchen?”

“There’s a concealed doorway over there - opposite the bathroom,” Missy said.

“I can't see a doorway...you have a kitchen and a bathroom in here?”

“Do you think Time Lord’s don't need bathrooms?” Missy said, looking amused. "Did the Doctor tell you that?"

“I..well..it does cross my mind - I mean you have a bed over there, so you need to sleep - I don’t know much about Time Lord’s...how different you are...what you do..what makes you...I dunno…”

“Tick?” Missy said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I guess,” Bill said, stepping back ever so slightly as Missy hopped off the piano, and down the steps of the platform.

She stopped directly in front of Bill and glanced her over approvingly before smiling, “I shall be your guide then - teach you everything you need to know about Time Lords, would you like that my dear?”

“Um, yes?” Bill said, feeling considerably awkward at their close proximity.

“Firstly, let me show you something,” Missy said, her voice lowering in a deliberately teasing seduction.

“Ok...err...what is it?”

Missy laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward a nondescript wall, before placing her other hand over an invisible sensor.

“The kitchen!” she said.

The door opened to a small but expensive looking kitchen. Bill glanced around in wonder at the room she had had no idea was there. It looked like a regular kitchen, but with less appliances.

“You don't have a cooker?” Bill asked.

“No, you see the Doctor and I have mutual agreements as to what is a good idea or not. Gas cooking is out, and he won’t replace the microwave, but I don't need human appliances to make food,” Missy said.

“Oh…electricity though - you could have an electric cooker…”

“I did have one of those - but I took it apart, built something clever with it. Do you think the Doctor even said, _well done Missy for being so inventive and clever with so little to work with?_ ”

Bill stared at her.

“No! He didn’t! He just coveted my weapon...well let's call it a device as that sounds far less threatening, and said I was not respecting our agreement. I pointed out that turning an appliance into a device, was not actually _in_ our agreement, so he sat there and made a list and added it in! Honestly, he’s ridiculous sometimes. So from now on, for the sake of clarity, if it’s not on the list, it’s ok...or that’s my chosen interpretation. And opening the door to invite you in for tea is not on the _please don't do that_ list.”

“Wow...what other things are on the list?”

“The things I agreed not to do? Oh you know, killing people, hypnotising, shrinking people to death, that kind of thing,” Missy said.

“You...can do those things?”

“Of course I can! But I don’t want to,” Missy said.

“That’s good...how..how many people have you killed then?”

Bill felt a strange shift in the room as Missy broke eye contact and began filling the kettle and pulling out tea things, laying them on an exquisite tray. 

“You’ve...killed people….a lot of people”? Bill asked, feeling her stomach tightening in sudden fear. “Who were they people you killed? Why did you kill them? Do you think about them?”

The sugar bowl suddenly slipped from Missy’s fingers, shattering onto the slate tiles of the kitchen floor. She stared at it, motionless.

Bill suddenly regretted going in there - she realised all at once that she had absolutely no idea who or what she was dealing with. She realised that she was treading on totally unfamiliar ground, afterall, she was attempting to have a tea with a mass murderer - a mass murderer whose mood had changed in a split second.

“I’m sorry...I shouldn't have just let all those questions spill out,” Bill began.

“Leave,” Missy said, her focus still on the broken pieces of the sugar bowl.

Bill took a step toward her, unable to just walk away when she heard Missy’s voice shaking. It was a natural instinct. She didn't just turn around and leave someone to cry alone.

“I’ll, help you clean up?” Bill asked.

“I asked you to leave,” Missy said, turning away from her.

“Ok...if you’re sure. But can I come by again - I’d like to know more about Time Lords…” Bill said.

“Maybe, but now I want you to leave,” Missy said.

Bill turned and walked toward the vault door then stood staring at it. She attempted once again, futility, to find a way to open it then turned around as she heard Missy approaching her.

She met her eyes, noticing the contained tears Missy was battling, before instantly breaking eye contact. Slipping her hand into her pocket, Missy stared at the door and nodded, indicating to Bill that it was time to go.

Bill stepped forward and turned around, “can I come back again? I’m sorry if I upset you..I…”

“You didn’t. Pet’s don’t upset me, they just...irritate me. Yes, another time, and bring cake. Tomorrow if you like.”

As the doors closed behind Bill, leaving Missy alone in the vault once more, she leaned heavily against them, surveying the space that had become her world. She stared hard at the wall at the opposite end of the room - something wasn’t right, not right at all, and now that she was alone once more, it would begin again.

The wall shimmered almost immediately, and a fissure appeared, light shining from within it. She tensed, readying herself against a possible threat, considering the possibility of needing to use her panic button,  but not willing to make the metaphorical scream for help that would most certainly be.

She pondered her sanity for a moment, but just as soon as it had appeared, the wall returned to normal once again.

She crossed the room quickly, and carefully placed her hand on the surface, feeling only the usual cool, smooth wall against the palm of her hand.

She had kept it to herself, wanting to examine it and not tell the Doctor until she could present the anomaly with facts and evidence, but of the five times it had appeared, she had always been alone and completely unable to document it with the basic resources she was restricted to.

She observed the wall for the rest of the day, her chair turned to keep it in her peripheral vision as she took her tea. Nothing changed in the structure of the wall - however long she fixed her gaze on the solid surface, it did not reappear. She closed her eyes and took a slow, steady breath. She had not imagined it - she couldn’t have.

She knew her own mind, something was trying to get in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting a bit creative here with the vault, but she has to have a bathroom somewhere!

Bill had found herself distracted the following evening as she discussed her essay with the Doctor - she hesitated to bring the subject up, not wanting to admit she had been in the vault. It wasn’t as if the Doctor has specifically said ‘don't go in the vault,’ after all...but she assumed warnings of how dangerous Missy was were probably assumed to be enough.

Still, she had a million questions and they were very hard to contain.

“Friday? Bill are you listening?” the Doctor said.

“Friday, yes, sorry - I’ll have it ready for Friday...hey, Doctor..” she said, cursing her timing as Nardole walked in and seemed to busy himself about.

“Yes? Something wrong?” the Doctor asked.

“It’s just...I was wondering about Missy...you know, if she’s ok in there?” Bill said, and instantly felt Nardole’s stare.

“You don’t need to worry about Missy! Just keep well away from that one,” Nardole said, shaking his head as he pushed open the door and went into the TARDIS.

Bill focused on the Doctor, who watched her with concern.

“She’s been there for a long time, she’s my concern, now don’t get distracted by her,” the Doctor said.

“Yeah,” said Bill, as she stood to leave. “It’s just - I don't completely understand what she’s doing there - I know you told me she was dangerous, I get that - she's killed people, but why is she here - with you?”

“Bill,” the Doctor said, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. “It’s a long complicated story - she’s my oldest friend, and yes, she has killed people - I couldn’t even begin to say how many. She asked for my help, and i’m helping her. It’s between us, and it’s nothing for you to be concerned with. She’s not going to get out, there’s no risk.”

“Oh, good..” Bill said, as she turned and headed to the door. Pausing, she turned back around, “If she wants help - you mean to change who she’s been and not hurt people? Well, that involves caring about what she’s done right? What if she has - changed you know - I mean how could a good person deal with not caring, then suddenly caring about murdering people? What if she’s not ok, and you don’t know?”

“Bill, she’s fine! Whatever she needs i’ll help her with, I don’t just shut her in there alone. There's more to this process than that,” he said.

“Ok, I just...worry,” Bill said.

“Trust me Bill, she’s not just a prisoner in the basement, we work together.”

Bill found that after talking to the Doctor she had more questions than the million she started with. Later that evening she headed straight back down to the vault, hesitantly approaching the building in case she was seen, but her confidence building as she approached the door.

She held her hand over the sensor and waited, wondering whether it was necessary to introduce herself, or if Missy could tell who was outside the door some other way - finely tuned Time lord senses.

A moment later the door swung open and Bill stepped inside quickly, approaching Missy who was sitting on a chair, a pot of tea sat on a small table and two cups placed either side. She hesitated, unsure what to do or say.

“Well,” Missy said. “Are you going to just stand there or sit and have tea?”

Bill smiled awkwardly and sat down, thanking Missy as she poured her tea.

“How did you know I was coming?” Bill asked.

“I could hear you loud and clear - telepathy.”

Bill almost spat out her tea and spluttered, causing Missy to laugh loudly.

“You can hear my thoughts? Read my mind? Can the Doctor do that too?”

“Maybe i’m just playing with you...maybe i’m not,” Missy said. “Sugar?”

“Um...yeah...I think I need a lot of sugar...were you joking?”

“In a way, but there’s a shred of truth to every lie, now then my dear, what brings you by my home this evening?” Missy asked.

Bill tried to shake off the fear that Missy might not be joking and could actually read her mind, and picked up her cup, sipping her tea.

“I just, wanted to visit...you said you’d tell me more about Time Lord’s…”

“Fire away then,” Missy said, leaning back casually in her chair.

“Do you all have a TARDIS - like to live on?”

“No, they don’t just give them out like biscuits,” Missy said, shaking her head.

“Oh, do you order them then - they must be expensive, or do they select people?”

“No, no, no, if you want to be a slave to the High Council then yes, but if you want to go running your own life then you do what the Doctor and I did.”

“What was that?”

“Steal one. Technically, I’ve stolen more than one, was actually given one the last time, but that was a whole big mess - the Doctor though, just stole the one.”

“The Doctor _stole_ , his TARDIS?”

“Of course he did!” Missy laughed. “Did he skip that part?”

“Are you serious?” Bill asked.

“Yes, now what else do you want to know?”

“You were given one...do you still have it?” Bill asked.

“Yes and yes. Next question,” Missy said dismissively.

“Where is it? Can I see it?” Bill asked.

“Close by and I don't think that’s a good idea,” Missy said.

“Yeah...probably not, it’s not going to be inside here is it?” Bill said,

“Of course not, and I don't go out. Anything else?”

“But you _can_ go out - you can open the door…”

“Yes, because I got bored just staring at it after five years had gone by, so It became a puzzle to solve, but I stay here because I choose to stay here.”

“The Doctor says you’re dangerous,” Bill said.

“And yet here you are, taking tea with danger,” Missy said smiling at her with a seductive edge.

“Miss….” Nardole’s voice suddenly sprang to life over the intercom and Bill froze.

“Yes?” Missy called. “Bit late for one of your _let’s check if Missy 's building a weapon visits,_ is it not?”

“Yeah, errr...who are you talking to in there?”

Missy looked at Bill who suddenly glanced around the vault, looking for somewhere to hide. She laughed, finding Bill’s predicament quite amusing.

Missy leaned toward Bill and whispered, “if he comes in, just hide under my bed like you’re my illicit lover, it’ll be ever so sexy.”

“Talking to my imaginary friend!” Missy called out.

“Ah, that’s….new,” Nardole said.

“His names Nardy, and I tell him all my secrets and then poison his tea. It’s _hilarious!_ ” Missy said, winking at Bill.

Bill suddenly stared at her teacup as a flash of panic shot through her that Missy might actually have access to poison.

“Yeah, really funny - well...goodnight Missy,” he said.

“It will be if you bring me everything on my list this time,” she called out.

“Nine out of ten this week Missy, but no indoor fireworks.”

Missy stuck her tongue out at the closed door, and laughed at the way Bill relaxed as she smiled. “No need to hide you under my bed, but that would have been fun.”

“I should go,” Bill said. “I’m really not supposed to be here.”

“And yet you are, and not for the first time.”

Bill smiled awkwardly, “do you want me to bring you anything...like...more biscuits next time?”

Missy smiled, “I’m starting to like you.”

* * *

 

She had been telling the truth - she _was_ starting to like her, just a bit anyway.

She had been having good days when Bill started visiting. 32 good days in a row in fact. She knew this because she had marked them off on a ridiculous calendar the Doctor had given her where each page contained a very small feline. She couldn't fathom why he had given her it, but she used it nonetheless to mark off her good days.

It was a good run, talking, being honest with the Doctor that kind of thing. She ate, she slept, she felt ok.

It never lasted. Usually she felt low, would stop communicating and struggle with her emotions, but she would always pull herself back out of whatever despair she had sunken into.

This time was different. This time something had come into the vault.

On day 37 of her good run, she kept seeing the faces of so many of the people she had killed. it was an odd reverse nightmare, this time haunting her while awake. She avoided Bill, threatened Nardole enough that he wouldn't go in, and asked the Doctor to give her space.

He didn't. She hated him for it.

She spiralled down and she was well aware that it wasn't the first time - the prospect of a thousand years in the vault had drove her into dark depressions before. The Doctor had never really been able to help, except begging her to tell him if she felt like harming herself. She had laughed at him - at the notion that her darkest moments would be something she would announce.

He visited. She resisted. He started to feel afraid for her, or more accurately for his inability to do anything to help her.

She had only been haunted by her actions when she slept before, this waking nightmare she found herself trapped in was a new form of self torture. She started to feel utterly beyond help - that she would simply lose greater and greater grip on her mind until there was nothing left of her. Perhaps something hadn’t come into the vault - perhaps it was all in her head. That prospect scared her. Something had to change.

He sat with her, days later, concerned by how quiet she had been since he arrived, but he was trying to give her space to form her thoughts. Not sure exactly how long was appropriate before pushing her, he tried to go in gently.

“Anything on your mind?”

Missy shook her head and looked away, wishing he hadn’t come in right when she had felt lower than she had in decades. She wondered if he had some kind of sensor that could tell when her mood plummeted even further downward, and imagined herself destroying it for it’s intrusiveness.

“Talk to me. It never goes well when you shut down - are you having nightmares again?”

“No, it’s only peaceful when i’m asleep - or playing my piano, so I just do one or the other. When i’m awake, It’s,” she paused, taking a breath. “I think i’m hallucinating.”

The Doctor looked at her in alarm, “hallucinating? How long for?”

“I don't know, I couldn’t shut out the images in my head at first, but then..it became something approaching a hell - I just keep seeing people in here with me - more and more over the past few days.”

The Doctor closed his eyes in dismay, “People? Like a sort of waking dream? I wish you had told me, this is deeply concerning.”

“No Doctor, i’m not dreaming - they are visiting me, here. More and more every day.”

His hearts raced as he took in her words, “are they here right now?”

“No, they only come when i’m alone,” she whispered.

“Missy, that should show you that they aren’t real - if only you can see this, do you understand that?”

“Don’t patronise me,” she said angrily.

“I’m not...that’s not my intention...I just want to help you. Can I ask _who_ are you seeing?”

“I suppose you would call them my victims.”

“Missy,” he said, edging his chair nearer to close the distance between them until he could reach for her hand. “This isn’t good, I can't leave you in here like this.”

She began to cry quietly as his hand tightened gently around hers.

“Come and stay on my TARDIS for a while, see if it settles down - it could be the isolation. It’s not really healthy what we’re doing here - not now you’re more….introspective. I don’t want this to harm you - we can find a room, bring your piano.”

“I’m not leaving,” Missy said.

The Doctor stared at her, “why not?”

“I’m staying here.”

“Don’t you want to leave?” he asked.

“I _said_ , i’m staying,” she repeated with determination.

“And if this just gets worse? I can’t keep you in here if your mental health is going to decline.”

Missy stood up abruptly and walked quickly into her bathroom, the door shimmered closed behind her and the Doctor stood, unsure of what to do.

“Missy, are you coming out?”

“No, but please send some of your pets. They might entertain me - you don’t keep as many as you used to. Or did I kill them all? Maybe I killed them all - oops, sorry,” she said, the lighthearted tone of her voice undercut by a slight manic edge.

The Doctor made a pot of tea and prepared the table for her with biscuits and cakes. He hoped she would at least feel some sense of his care for her when she eventually came back in. It was clear that wasn't going to happen while he was there, so he regretfully headed to the door.

“I’ll be back in the morning to see how you’re feeling Missy. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to - we can just have breakfast. If you feel...if you need me, you know how to alert me, please do.”

He waited only momentarily before leaving, the sound of the vault locking mechanisms echoing around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the first three together so it gets the story going, the next chapters wont be too delayed. Sorry, this really isn't light in the middle there, but it doesn't stay like this.

Missy was woken by Bill fiddling infuriatingly with the vault locks, and calling out to her. She pulled a pillow over her head and let out a muffled scream of frustration. Why did the pet have to come when she wasn’t prepared for her. She at least needed to pick herself up off from the metaphorical floor that her current mental state was leaving her on.

She tried ignoring her, but Bill called more incessantly, and started to sound worried. Missy got out of bed and marched over to the door, grabbing her device from her jacket pocket on the way and hitting the button angrily.

“WHAT do you want?”

The doors flung open and Bill froze, taking in her appearance. Being only used to seeing Missy looking nothing less than immaculate, she was taken back by the long purple nightdress she wore, and the way her hair was loose - spilling over her shoulders. She suddenly found that she couldn't quite take her eyes off of Missy’s hair - and swallowed, struck by how beautiful she looked at that moment.

“Well?” Missy asked exasperated. “You woke me up, what time do you call this?”

“Uh..9am - sorry, I didn’t get to ask about how often Time Lord’s sleep. Did I wake you?”

“No, I always wander around like this,” Missy said, stepping aside and gesturing for her to come in as she put a hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Are you ok?” Bill asked,

“Just a headache - would have been a lot better if _someone_ hadn’t disturbed my sleep.”

“Sorry - it’s the morning though - I wanted to swing by before class,” Bill said.

“Why do you keep coming here poppet?”

“I...don't know, I guess you're interesting.”

“Oh well, i’m so glad to be a source of entertainment for you.”

Bill frowned, hoping Missy didn't really think she viewed her in that way, then felt a flash of concern at how tired Missy looked.

“Do you have anything for your headache? I don't know if Time Lord’s take paracetamol but I have some in my bag.”

“I prefer Time Lady, and a couple of pills isn’t going to fix this. I just need to sleep - for days, weeks even.”

“You should take something - it will help,” Bill said.

“No, this pain is the feeling of my sanity bouncing around in my head - I may as well just give in and let it go,” she paused, noticing how worried Bill looked. “Look dear, if you come in here unannounced like this, don't go expecting to find me at my best. Make an appointment for when i’m not in a horrible downward spiral into mental collapse. Next Thursday at 2?”

“Is there anything I can…”

“OUT!”

Bill froze startled as a cup shattered inches from her head as it hit the wall.

“Sorry...i’ll go,” she said, feeling shaken.

Bill stepped out of the vault and turned around just as the doors closed, locking behind her. She stood, staring at the doors, when she heard footsteps approaching. Turning around she saw the Doctor carrying a tray laden with food.

“Bill, what are you doing here?”

“Just...looking at the door - can I come in with you?” Bill said.

“No, Missy’s not feeling good, she won’t want company. I’m going to be busy today, can we reschedule?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Bill walked away and paused as she heard the door opening followed by the Doctor talking to Missy from the open doorway.

“Don’t tell me to leave, not right away. I’ll go if you really want me to, but try and talk to me. I just want to help you.”

“I just want to leave,” Missy said, her voice strained with tears. “I won’t. I promised you that, but maybe if I ran and ran and ran, i’d leave the horror in my head behind.”

“Please come to my TARDIS, i'm worried about you.”

“No. I don’t want to go because If I leave this vault, I'm not coming back, so I have to stay, or this, what we're doing here, together, will end.”

“Missy, I have to do _something_.”

The door closed and Bill felt an instant wave of guilt for having listened to a single word.

The evening came, and Missy was grateful for the breathing space - Nardole had just left and she recognised his pattern well enough to know that he wouldn’t be back until morning. The Doctor was another matter - more unpredictable in his attentions of her, but still less likely to visit at a late hour than any other time.

She sat on the floor with her back to the wall, watching in silence as a solitary figure passed through the wall and stood still staring at her. She looked up, remembering where she knew them from - or more accurately, where she had killed them. This one was a blip - barely even registering in her mind, but the memory was still there, and the image haunting her all the same.

She stood slowly, keeping a cautious gaze on the intruder, and moved toward her bed, suppressing a shiver as the silent figure followed her. She bent down, grasping around under her mattress until she pulled out a pair of scissors, and from a box under her bed, a stack of paper.

She placed the paper on her bed, barely pausing before she made her move as she held the handle of the scissors tightly and immediately spun around and plunged them into the intruder.

Missy expected an electrical spark, a shimmer of light - something to indicate what the intruder was made of. She didn’t expect the familiar sensation of a blade sinking into flesh.

The sharp metal pierced flesh, and she withdrew it quickly, staring in shock as the wound poured with blood and the figure screamed, collapsing to the floor.

Her hearts pounded in her chest as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Dropping to her knees she held the scissors in one hand while the other reached for her victim - a woman she barely remembered killing the first time.

“I’m sorry,” Missy whispered, her eyes wide and her hearts beating rapidly. “I didn’t think you were real.”

She withdrew her hand before she had touched her, feeling suddenly sick and incredibly confused. It made no sense - this woman was flesh and blood, but she was already dead. She had killed her herself. She watched the woman writhing in pain on the ground and quickly stood, running toward the door with the intention of using the panic button. Before she reached the door she glanced back and abruptly stopped.

The woman had stopped moving, the blood spilling from her stomach turning from red to white - a pulsing light that spread to cover her deathly still body. In seconds the light flashed and the woman sat up, turning to face her, staring intently at Missy as she stood, before walking purposefully over to her.

She stopped right in front of her and Missy glanced her up and down, the wound healed, no trace of blood on her clothing. A rebooted person, but flesh and blood, now standing in front of her, staring wordlessly.  

Missy reached her hand to the woman’s face cautiously, her fingers hesitantly pressing against cold skin. She felt dead. She didn’t react at all - just stood, unmoving and staring. A walking corpse preserved in some way. It made no sense at all.

She dropped her hand and stepped past the woman, walking back to her bed to retrieve the stack of paper, before opting to sit on the floor in front of the containment field, the paper placed in a neat stack on the floor within easy reach. She held the scissors tightly in her hand and tensed as another figure, and then another entered the room, each standing around her in a circle, staring in silence.

Something in her rational mind told her that she should be paying attention to something - that there was something of note about these figures. Her rational mind was quickly falling to the wayside with each hour that passed however.

She stood, closing her eyes momentarily to centre herself, and then opened them, barely waiting a second before thrusting the scissors into the figures with lightening speed, one after the other. 

As adrenaline coursed through her veins, she admonished herself for the rush it gave her - to slaughter three people with such speed and accuracy. She shook it off, it wasn't who she was, not anymore. As she stood over their bodies and watched the red blood become white light just as before, her racing hearts slowed, and she stepped back, sitting down on the ground calmly and quietly as she watched them die and resurrect before her eyes. They weren't real. They couldn't be.

She placed the scissors on her lap and picked up a handful of the paper - folding it and making creases in strategic places carefully. Satisfied with her work, she began to cut - intricate corners, and a careful design. It took only minutes to open the first set - she held them out - nine paper dolls standing in a row.

Putting them on the floor she picked up another stack of paper and began again, ignoring the visions haunting her as she worked, as more of her victims stepped through the now wide open fissure and walked toward her. She completed fifteen more rows of paper dolls before she looked up, mentally counting the people who now stood in silence staring at her. Ten dead people, standing in her vault, their eyes never leaving her for a second.

She closed her eyes and fought the urge to summon the Doctor - if he were to come then and see nothing, it would be absolute confirmation of her insanity. Opening her eyes again, she found her gaze move to the youngest person standing before her. She was a child, just a child. She felt a horrible sense of dismay at the small crowd staring down at her, but the child's emotionless gaze was the hardest to see. In the back of her mind she knew this one wasn't a cold blooded killing. She was collateral damage, and even at the time, even in the rush of the thrill she felt at the destruction she had caused - it had bothered her deeply that a child had been caught in the crossfire. She wasn't even sure how old she was - humans all seemed so ridiculously young, with such short lifespans. But she was shorter, and her eyes had revealed an innocence that suggested she was not as old as the others - and that realisation had affected Missy, even before she had come to the vault.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, not even attempting to fight her tears. “I didn’t for a second stop and think - I didn’t see the point. I’m sorry. Is that what you want? You want to know I truly am sorry? I am!”

They all remained standing around her in silence, giving no reaction to her words.

She wanted to scream.

* * *

 

The following day, the Doctor was pacing back and forth in his office, Nardole standing with his hands on his hips casting him an admonishing glare.

“You can’t go off world and leave Missy here,” Nardole said.

“I didn’t say I was going to do that - it’s a straightforward trip. I don’t ignore my friends when they need me.”

“Your friend...Mel?” Nardole asked.

“Yes, Mel.”

“Can get out of this situation herself  - she just needs a working teleport. You’re abandoning your duties to be an intergalactic taxi service!”

“It’s not that straightforward and i’m coming right back!” the Doctor said.

“All due respect, but what if something goes wrong? Where’s your back up plan for Missy?”

“Ah well, I don't have one. Nothing’s going to go wrong you see?”

The Doctor looked up to see Nardole staring at him disapprovingly.

“Look, I don’t need a plan because she’s coming with us -  i’m concerned about her and I don’t want to risk leaving her alone.”

“Why? If you’re worried isn’t it better she’s safely in the vault?”

“No, I don’t think she’s a risk to anyone else..well not a high risk, but i’m more concerned about her own well being. So she’s coming,” the Doctor said.

Several hours  later, they all convened in the Doctor’s office, his gaze on Missy as she sat behind his desk.

He had entered the vault the night before to hundreds of paper dolls adorning the walls - the chairs, her piano, anywhere she could hang them. He looked around in amazement at the sheer number. Different sizes, different numbers, but always in rows. When he finally shook his confusion off, he approached her, realising at once that she appeared unsteady and lost within herself.

She sat on the floor, her scissors clutched to her chest tightly and the floor littered with scraps of paper. He stepped closer to her then crouched down, offering her the warmth of his smile.

She met his eyes with a blank expression, but the light sheen of perspiration splattered over every inch of her exposed skin, and the tracks of dried tears, told him she had been anything but blank at some point but had now shut down.

“Missy, I need you to give me the scissors.”

She blinked, finally noticing he was there.

“What?” she asked, her voice strained and confused.

He reached out carefully and took hold of her hands, feeling relief when she simply loosened her grip and allowed him to take them.

“Why the dolls?”

“I made one every time I thought of someone else i've killed,” she whispered.

The Doctor looked around and felt absolutely out of his depth. It was unnerving, to be responsible for her, yet wholly unqualified to deal with her mental state.

“They all watch me, even without faces. They stand in silent judgement, just like the dead people who come here.”

The Doctor stared at her, feeling a very real wave of fear.

“You said hallucinations. I want you to remember that and not call them dead people. You're not being haunted. This is manifested by your mind.”

She frowned and stared at him, “what if its not?”

“They're not ghosts Missy, you've lived alone in here for the best part of a century. Your mind is suffering - I should have taken better care of you - not let this go so wrong.”

“I think it’s right - they should haunt me. I did kill them after all,” she said.

“Missy, I'm taking you out of here - just for a little while.”

“I can't leave,” she said.

“You can - i’ll be with you - you know I think you should move to my TARDIS, but if you insist, then you can come back here afterwards. I have to help someone, it won't take long but I can't leave you here.”

“You're making me leave here to go running after humans aren't you? Am I too much of a burden that you are craving to run to the stars with your pets and play the hero again.”

“No, absolutely not Missy. A short walk outside, to my office, then if you want on the way back we can materialise right outside the vault, but I want you to come outside first.”

Missy sighed, “only if you hold me first.”

He smiled and held out his arms and she dived into his embrace immediately. He wrapped his arms around her and she half climbed into his lap as he sat down on the floor. He kissed her head and closed his eyes as he felt her tremble and begin to cry. The sense of responsibility he felt for her condition was overwhelming. She was breaking and he hadn't realised. He felt wholly to blame.

They sat together until she fell asleep, her trembling easing as she became still and peaceful in his arms. He decided not to move and slipped off his coat, using it to cushion his back against the steps of the platform behind him.

He remained there until she woke, her head then on his lap. She stretched and turned to look up at him with a smile.

“What do you think about a walk outside? It's only a few minutes but we can take as long as you want,” he said.

“What time of day is it?”

“Late morning, it's a warm day today. Quite pleasant. Come out with me?” he asked hopefully.

“You don't think I'll run?”

“Will you?” he asked.

“I have no idea,” she simply replied. “I might do.”

“Well, I don't think you will. We should talk about how we progress - we could start to go out regularly. Isolation serves some purpose, but not now. I think you need a different approach now.”

“I don't know if I'm ready for that. I'm not sure I can come back once I step outside,” she said.

“You need this Missy, even if only briefly. It will help.”

He had given her time and she had showered and dressed. Her demeanour had changed considerably and he felt a slight relief but also a concern. She had left with him, giving no objection to the bracelet he placed on her wrist, and had spent ten minutes standing outside, breathing the air and feeling the sunshine on her face.

He eventually linked arms with her and guided her to his office. The short time they spent outside appeared to lift her spirits, but he was aware that she was on edge. Nothing was more natural to his friend however, than putting on a disguise, and as soon as Missy caught sight of Bill and Nardole in the room, any shred of anxiety was masked.

Bill glanced at Missy, as she crossed to the Doctor’s desk and sat down in his chair, staring at the metal bracelet on her wrist as if she had only just noticed it were there.

“You are seriously dragging me out of the vault, to go and give someone a lift?” Missy said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I didn't drag you, we had quite a pleasant walk, and i’m helping her out of a spot of bother, not just giving her a lift.”

“What does that bracelet do?” Bill asked, noticing how much more together Missy looked.

“Not enough!” Nardole exclaimed

Missy rolled her eyes and fiddled with the bracelet in annoyance.

“It has several functions, it’s just to ensure Missy...stays with me, and doesn’t...well…”

“Go on a murderous rampage, steal your TARDIS, and blow up a few planets?” Missy asked, somewhat sweetly.

“Yes,” the Doctor said. “Let’s go, quick trip and back for tea.”

The Doctor pushed the door open and Nardole stepped inside, but when the Doctor glanced back he noticed Missy was standing still, staring at him.

“Missy, come on, don’t be difficult.”

“Difficult? I want to know what this does,” she said.

“I can remotely teleport you back to the console room if I lose you, or track you, but I won’t need to, come on,” he said.

“What else?” she asked.

“Missy…”

“No. Doctor, that's not all, so what else can it do?”

“It’s a teleport that…”

“You’re lying to me! I can’t believe you! I have a right to know what this does! If you insist I leave the vault, then put this on me, I need to know what it can do.”

The Doctor sighed, “In an emergency - it could be used to throw an electrical pulse through you to make you lose consciousness, but really, that’s just a feature…”

“A feature _you_ put in there. That’s going too far!” she said, with a flash of hurt.

“I just..wanted to take every precaution.”

“I’m not going, so go ahead, electrocute me,” she said before glancing at Bill. “Do you think he has it in him pet?”

Bill who had been watching the exchange between them silently, met her eyes in slight shock, “no, the Doctor wouldn't hurt you..”

“Missy, just come inside the TARDIS and next time i’ll refine it and remove that ..feature,” he said.

“No! And stop saying _the_ TARDIS, like you’re the only one in the cosmos who has one! Mine’s getting so affronted that she’ll probably just throw her doors open any moment now in protest!” Missy said, before suddenly grabbing Bill’s hand and pulling her to the other side of the room.

Bill had no time to process what was happening and stared at Missy in confusion.

“I _said_ ,” Missy began, her voice raised in an exaggerated tone. “She will probably _throw open her doors….”_

With that, a bookcase behind Missy began to shimmer and it's appearance suddenly changed as concealed doors flung open, revealing, to Bills shock, another console room.

“THANK you! Took you long enough!” Missy said rolling her eyes, before dragging Bill through the doors and closing them behind her.

“Is this your TARDIS? What are you doing?” Bill asked, shocked.

Missy ignored her as she dashed to her umbrella stand and selected one with a long black handle, holding it against her bracelet somewhat awkwardly due to its length, until she smiled in satisfaction as the bracelet clattered to the ground.

Bill watched the bracelet drop from her wrist and stared at Missy in fright, “are you escaping? And kidnapping me?”

“No,” Missy said, shaking her head as she crossed to her console and began pressing buttons and pulling levers until the room lit up. “Maybe. Actually I'm being completely spontaneous. Nowhere on the Doctor’s list does it say, don’t take your TARDIS out, and it definitely doesn't say don’t borrow my pets. So I see no problem. Whatsoever.”

Missy pulled a lever and the central column began to move. Bill felt a wave of panic flood through her.

“I mean, how dare he treat me like that! He would seriously knock me out with the indignity of electrocuting me and I haven't done anything! I won't be treated like this!” Missy said, pulling a lever as the sound of materialisation filled the room.

“Missy...have we gone somewhere? Where are we?” Bill asked, her voice rising in a slight panic.

“Of course we’ve gone somewhere, i’m not making a big exit like that too just sit in here, we are about as far away from your annoying little planet as I can get - _no_ _offense_ , on a lovely resort.”

“A resort...like a holiday resort?” Bill asked.

“Oh sorry,” Missy laughed. “The Doctor probably just chases after distress calls - I find some down time more relaxing. This is the most luxurious resort in the cosmos - you’ll love it. Or..I could take you back..I know the Doctor probably promised you all of time and space, but what about...all of time and space - the uncut version with Missy!”

Bill smiled awkwardly, still not completely sure if she had been kidnapped or not, “we can go right back after - you can get us back?”

“Why of course my dear,” Missy smirked.

Bill could only stand and watch Missy as she touched up her makeup in a mirror, and tried on several different hats which seemed to have appeared out of thin air. She felt a strange mix of apprehension and excitement - she was essentially on the run with a mass murderer, or had been kidnapped by her, she wasn't really clear which it was. Right now though, she was very far from home with a Time Lord who had dragged her into her TARDIS and ran off with her. 

The uncut version - it was just a fancy holiday resort, what could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor did not need Nardole becoming more and more wound up with each passing moment. He hadn’t even uttered a single word since Missy had grabbed Bill and left, yet Nardole had not stopped talking.

He turned to face him and remained silent while he waited for Nardole to eventually calm down and take a breath. Satisfied that he had finished, the Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Nardole barely drew breath before talking again.

“And she abducted Bill! You took her out out of the vault and she kidnapped Bill within minutes!”

“Nardole, breathe.”

“Why didn’t you tell me she had a TARDIS in here?! A TARDIS she can just jump in without even needing a key! And escape! She escaped, in her TARDIS, which was in your office, and kidnapped Bill!”

“Nardole…”

“We’re lucky she didn’t just kill us all!!”

“NARDOLE!” The Doctor stared at him in exasperation, “hearing myself think for a moment would be very useful about now. Missy hasn’t planned some elaborate escape, she didn’t want to leave the vault at all. She acted on impulse.”

“Don’t you have some kind of security in place - like a tracker on her TARDIS in case this kind of thing happened?!” Nardole asked.

“Well, no. It did cross my mind, but she’s never actually left the vault - and she could, if she really wanted to, so It just...slipped my mind.”

“Missy’s first class ticket out of here  _ slipped your mind? _ ”

“I honestly don't think she's intending to hurt Bill or anyone else. She's been...struggling, so I'm more concerned for her than anything else.”

“What do you mean?” Nardole asked suspiciously.

“She gets...low, sometimes. She usually lets me help her through it but this has been worse and she’s been shutting me out. I honestly don't know how to help her.”  
  


* * *

 

Bill could barely keep up with Missy as she ran toward the resort through a huge field of tall poppies. It was a beautiful sight, and the view as they got closer to the resort was spectacular; shimmering diamond waterfalls, streams filled with violet coloured water, trickling gently along and flowing toward the buildings. 

“Missy!” Bill called out, breathless. “Did you mean to land this far from the resort?”

“Of course I did!” Missy said as she slowed and spun around before stopping so abruptly that Bill almost ran into her. “Look around you, it’s beautiful!”

“Did you come here on purpose or did your TARDIS take you here? I mean are TARDIS’s wired to seek out trouble..or can you just go where you want?”

Missy laughed, “the Doctor chooses to spend his time chasing after distress calls - which of course, is right, and decent and all that ridiculous nonsense, but he doesn't stop to run through the poppies and indulge himself in some decadence. That’s not a good balance in life - my TARDIS isn’t concerned with saving the universe...I can assure you.”

“So we...can have a sort of holiday and go back to the moment we left?”

“Well yes, of course we can, I am an excellent pilot. Or, we could indulge here for some time then go some other place - I have made a bet with myself. I’m excited about it, do you want to know what it is?”

“Ok?” Bill asked.

“Well, I have bet myself, that I can go hurtling about time and space with you and keep you completely alive at the same time! Not let you meet an untimely end in any way!”

She stepped closer to Bill and put her arm around her shoulders. “ _ And _ that includes from me! I’m not going to kill you at all! The Doctor will be so amazed! Bet you’re excited too - about me not killing you - are you happy?”

Bill turned slightly to glance at her, limited somewhat by being held so tightly by Missy’s arm hugging her toward her.

“Yeah, i’m pleased about that. If that changes though...if you, you know, start to feel like you might kill me...could you give me a heads up?”

“Of course!” Missy said, dropping her arm from Bill’s shoulders and quickly linking arms with her.

“This is going to be such a fun adventure - i’ve literally never tried to keep a human alive before unless I needed them for something!”

* * *

 

Nardole had followed the Doctor to the vault, not entirely sure of what could be accomplished by investigating it, but assuming the Doctor needed to be doing something while he worked out his next move. As the doors entered Nardole stepped inside and stopped in amazement, his gaze taking in the excessive streams of paper dolls filling the vault. 

“What...is this?” he asked.

“She said they each represent someone she’s killed,” the Doctor said, as he turned to look at Nardole. “Did you give her all this paper, or the scissors she used to make these?”

“No! Sharp objects are the very last thing I would be giving to her! This is a lot of paper too...have you taken her out of here before - at any point?” he asked, a slight accusation colouring his words.

“No, I haven’t, and only you or I could’ve given her these things - she could make scissors maybe - but all this paper...I don’t understand.”

“She only needed to use her voice to open her TARDIS - maybe she can call it remotely, and she’s been shopping?” Nardole suggested.

“No, she has never left the vault before today, I’m certain of it. She has a high turnover of appliances though - maybe she’s been removing parts to make tools - subtly so. Still,” the Doctor said, looking up at the paper dolls, “this is very…”

“Creepy?” Nardole said.

“I was going to say odd..but if this helps her work through things, then it’s harmless. I’m just concerned about her - she’s….well, seeing things.”

“Like what?” Nardole asked, confused.

“She said the people she’s killed are coming here to the vault - when she’s alone.”

“Can we...leave now,” Nardole said, sounding nervous.

“Don’t be silly Nardole, they’re not ghosts, she’s not well - they’re all in her head.”

* * *

 

Bill walked along side Missy, whose pace had slowed once they entered the resort, and her focus wandered to appreciate the decor. It really was the height of elegance and luxury. She became aware suddenly of the difference in attire between herself and Missy. Missy fit right in, but Bill felt far too casual. 

“Missy,” Bill said, quietly. “Are we actually going to stay here?”

“Yes of course!” Missy said brightly. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“Well - this looks expensive, do you have any money? Do they even have money on other planets?”

“Yes they do, in various forms, but I don’t need it. Don’t worry poppet, this is my treat!”

Bill watched in confusion as after a brief exchange, where she was certain Missy had hypnotised the hotel staff, the concierge handed them both keys to the most luxurious suites the resort could offer. It certainly felt like stealing - she knew Missy wasn’t about to pay for anything, and controlling minds to get the very best was obviously not right...but it was a far cry from murdering them all. If, after all, Missy could take her right back again, with barely a moment passing - was it really all that wrong?

Missy smiled at Bill as she spotted her looking round the exquisitely decorated hallways, unable to contain her wonder at the decorative diamond streams of light running through the walls. 

“Our suites form this entire top floor - the view is spectacular, and it will be lovely and quiet,” Missy said as the porter who had been leading the way, opened the doors and stood aside.

“Will there be anything else Mistress?” the porter asked.

“Not right now. I will summon you when we need anything.”

The porter bowed and gestured to the door, “may I show you to your suite?”

“Oh, sure, yeah - okay,” Bill said, and followed him outside as he led her down the hallway, stopping at another set of doors, and nodding to her before opening them.

Bill stepped inside and took in the expansive suite - she could see at least five rooms leading off from the main area, and felt a buzz of excitement at experiencing such excess of luxury.

“Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?” the porter asked.

“Err, no. i’ll let you know?” Bill said, not really sure how to converse with him, especially given the fact that he was likely hypnotised.

“Please enjoy your stay,” the porter said, with a bow before turning to leave.

Bill spent some time exploring the suite, stopping in amazement as she opened the doors to the bathroom. The centrepiece was a huge bath, built into a sunken platform, with a large screen on one wall, and a panoramic view across the beautiful landscape on the other. She couldn’t wait to indulge herself.

Missy had been alone for three hours. She sat on the patio, her tea finished as she gazed across the landscape. Alone. And yet not haunted by the images that were driving her to the point of insanity in the vault. Hearing a knock at the door she stood, quietly contemplating what it meant, as she made her way to the door. 

“Hello poppet,” she said, unsurprised to see Bill at the door. “How are you enjoying your rooms?”

“This place is amazing! I’m not sure i’m following the dress code, but no one seems to mind - I guess you...um...hypnotised them?” Bill asked.

Missy stepped aside, inviting her in, “best way to ensure the very best experience. If you want to go shopping though, all you need to do is to tell them what you want and they’ll give it to you. I’ve taken care of everything.”

“Is that..legal?” Bill asked.

Missy laughed, “oh probably not.”

“Why does it seem like we’re the only guests?”

“Because we are. I had everyone else sent home,” Missy said.

“They just left, all the guests, in the middle of their holiday’s without questioning it?” Bill asked.

“Yes, why wouldn’t they? I told them to,” Missy said.

“That seems..unfair,” Bill said,

Missy looked at her in all seriousness for a moment before bursting into laughter, “oh my dear, does it upset you that people had their holiday’s cut short? In the past I would have just vaporised them all where they stood!”

“Oh..if you put it that way, it doesn't really measure up,” Bill said.

“Exactly!” Missy said, shaking her head. “Now I do have something I need to work on - are you any good at helping? I don’t know if the Doctor teaches you important things like how to rig up a spatial simulation device?”

“I have no idea what that is,” Bill said. “Maybe you can show me what to do?”

“Hmm, well - it’s always best to start with theory. Now, I have not been alone for more than five minutes without being haunted by an ever growing number of apparitions - for want of a better word. Yet here, far away from the vault, my mind is clear, and I have no unwelcome murdered people. Now why is that?”

“Murdered people?” Bill asked. “Like ghosts...I saw a film once where dead people wanted heir murders solved...is it like that?”

“No, no, _ I _ killed them all, so no solving needed. I just mean why don't they haunt me _ here _ .”

“You.... killed them all…” Bill said quietly, suddenly feeling a cold chill run through her.

Missy stood up and paced, barely glancing at Bill who sat motionless on the sofa.

“What makes the location different - why the vault and not here?” she mused before glancing at Bill.  
  
“I think I want to go home,” Bill said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor sat at his desk, staring at the device in his hand, while fending off a stream of questions from Nardole.

“So we have to be clear on this  - we find her, sedate her and bring her back before she wakes up. She’s less likely to dismantle me if she’s unconscious.”

“NO! That’s not how we are doing this at all. We find her, and I do what I can to help her - then I hope I can convince her to come back with me - but i’m not doing that against her will. I have faith in her - she isn’t intending to hurt anyone - and I want her to come back here only if it’s her choice.”

“And what if she refuses?” Nardole asked. “She could just say no and go off to wipe out a few planets.”

“She won’t. She ran on impulse, she didn’t plan to do it, but she’s not in the best state of mind. She needs my help, I just have to hope she accepts it.”

“So this...device thing, “Nardole said, gesturing to the metal box like device the Doctor was holding. “This can locate her TARDIS?”

“Yes, unless she’s shielding it from me of course,” the Doctor said.

“That’s going to be the first thing she does,”Nardole said.

“Yes,” the Doctor said, with a sigh, sinking back into his chair as he dropped the device onto the desk. “She probably has, but I’ll get through her shielding if I can just hone in or where she might be. Her route out of here leaves a trace - but her TARDIS will be hidden in it’s current location. I just need to follow all the breadcrumbs her TARDIS has left behind.”

* * *

 

Missy looked at Bill in confusion, “I’m sorry, _what?_ HOME?! You can shop in all the boutiques for free, spend the day swimming in crystal waters, or lounging in an even better spa than the one I have on my TARDIS - why would you want to go back to earth? Is it the interrupted holiday thing again? Honestly those people will live to holiday again!”

“No, its...the ones who haven’t...lived that is,” Bill said awkwardly. “The Doctor said you were dangerous and you had killed people - a lot of people, but that was kinda hard for me to grasp - and I guess, well...it just hit me?” 

“Oh,” Missy said, sitting down next to her. “Well, yes. But I have no intention of killing you, or anyone else. Are you scared poppet?”

Bill turned and met her eyes, “yeah, yeah I am.”

Missy smiled sympathetically, “I have done some terrible things..well, _ a lot _ of terrible things. I never really gave it a second thought. I’m...different now, my own past unsettles me at times. But don’t tell anyone I told you that - I have a reputation to uphold.”

“You’re really just here for a holiday? You wont hurt anyone...or kill...anyone?” Bill asked nervously.

“I don’t _plan_ to - but can’t promise - I haven’t thought through every scenario. I don't have any reason at all to hurt you though,”she said, putting her hand on Bill’s knee and squeezing with what she assumed was a sign of affection. “Now stop being so silly and come to the spa - I need to think.”

An hour later, Missy and Bill laid on sunbeds at the edge of a what Bill could only describe as an indoor lake. A woodland surrounded the lake, yet they were still inside the spa. It was unlike anything Bill had seen before - silver tendrils of light snaked around in the water, which Missy assured her were harmless and would actually be very good for her immune system. Still, she had laid on the sunbed, wearing her new swimming costume, and observed the strange water, debating with herself whether to trust it.

Looking across at Missy she found her an odd contradiction - the relaxed, casual look she wore, stretched out on the sunbed, and a pensive expression at odds with such an exciting environment. Bill assumed that Missy probably didn't find it as exciting in the same way she did though. 

Missy had also changed  - they had been on a short shopping spree and Bill had acquired multiple new outfits, although Missy had only wanted the black swimsuit she now wore. 

Bill found herself glancing across at Missy frequently, wondering why she didn't look paler - if she had not been outside for over 70 years, Bill mused that she should not be all that healthy. She assumed that was another Time Lord-ism. 

“I was alone in my room and nothing happened - I went down to the basement here - ensuing no natural light, as much sensory deprivation as I could muster, and still nothing. What does that tell you?” she said, turning her head to observe Bill.

“That whatever is happening is only in the vault?” Bill asked.

Missy gave her a broad smile and twisted around on her side to watch her, “ _exactly_! So now we need to know why and what those apparitions are. Do you believe in ghosts Bill?”

“Ghosts haunting you? I’m not sure - if they can only haunt you in the vault, then does that mean the vault is haunted? But the famous places that are supposed to have ghosts - like caves, castles, that kind of thing- those stories are really old. They don’t just appear one day.”

“But mine _did_...after a fissure in the vault architecture very briefly appeared,” Missy said.

“Did you tell the Doctor about the..fissure...thing?” Bill asked.

“No, of course not! I had been experimenting with the pulling out some of the deeper layers of the architecture of the quantum tech that holds the vault together. The Doctor really wouldn't like that,” she paused and excitement rolled off of her and she edged closer to Bill. “I started off with nothing but cutlery that I stole when I distracted Nardole - then used the toaster for parts and something from the microwave that no one knows I have - bit of work, but I do enjoy a challenge. Then I could tap into the entire architecture.”

“Wow,” Bill said, amazed. “Starting off with just cutlery? What were you doing it for - that’s a lot of work.”

“Well it’s not as if I have a lot to do in there,” Missy said with a shake of her head. “I was trying to make a channel to the outside world  - just to tap into the university WiFi.”

“Oh - do you have a  phone or a tablet in the vault?” Bill asked, suddenly imagining Missy being a heavy snap chat user.

“Oh, I made one, that's our little secret though - upgraded it last year so I could have more games, I literally complete everything so fast - it’s easy when you don't have much else to do,” Missy said.

“You did all that to get apps?” Bill asked.

“No!”Missy laughed. “I did it to get voice calling through my self made tablet, using the university WiFi!”

“Who did you want to call?” Bill asked, intrigued.

“Pizza Hut - but try explaining to them how to find the vault when they insist on a door number. I have good money to give them...well it's not  _ good _ , but it’s money, and they make so little effort to find me down there! Their loss though, I found another pizza place that are happy to deliver right to my door!”

“That’s amazing,” Bill said, shaking her head. “You did all that just to order pizza?”

“Of course I did. The Doctor’s been bringing chinese for _ages_ , and I loved it, but he’s done it to death. I just wanted pizza with my movie.”

“You watch movies? Like earth movies? What kind?” Bill asked, fascinated.

“I like musicals and Disney mostly. When the Doctor’s not around I download banned horror movies. That’s another secret though,” Missy said winking,

“Ok...I wont tell the Doctor,” Bill said, feeling like she was entering into some kind of serious cover up.

“But anyway, you're distracting me. Now, what we need is to figure out what’s happening in the vault. We have a few options - tell me what you think,” Missy said.

“We can wait for the Doctor to track me down and just go back with him to the vault, explain everything and he can help,” Missy said.

“That sounds reasonable,” Bill said.

“Reasonable but  _ boring. _ So we sneak back to the vault, stash my TARDIS a little out of town so it's not as easily detected - break back inside the vault, and investigate without him knowing we’re there,” she said.

“But why do all that? Isn’t it better to have his help?”Bill asked.

“Yes, but that’s not as exciting as attempting to break back into the vault undetected. That would be quite fun!” Missy said with a laugh. “Third option is we forget about it all because it’s not affecting me outside the vault, and we just don’t go back.”

“Not go back? Missy, you said you could get me back,” Bill said as a wave of panic shot through her. 

“Well yes, I  _ could _ \- if I wanted to, but I’m not sure I want to. I’ll have a think - get back to you on that one. I told the Doctor if I left the vault I wasn't coming back there - answers would be good, especially if someone was maliciously tormenting me in there - but my desire for revenge is being heavily outweighed by my desire to extend this vacation - and there’s a lovely underwater marketplace I could pick up some very useful things.”

Bill sat up and stared at her, worried. “You would rather go shopping then find out who was doing that to you?”

“Hush now,” Missy said, leaning her head casually against the sun bed. “I do have a  TARDIS, it’s not like I can't just rock back up the vault like not a minute has passed. In the meantime, we can travel - attend the very best parties and work on some experiments i’ve been planning in my head for quite some time.”

“Are they evil experiments?” Bill asked.

“Of course not dear,” Missy said, waving her hand dismissively. “They are for the benefit of the human race - i’m nothing but a champion of good and all that's right etc etc.”

“I’m not going to be a part of anything evil!” Bill exclaimed.

“Really?” Missy asked with disappointment. “You really know how to kill a party mood don’t you? Ok, but we  _ are _ sneaking back, because it would be so boring to just materialise back in the office and say oops sorry I stole your pet.”

“Stop calling me a pet!” Bill exclaimed,

“Sorry poppet, “ Missy said.

“Well, that’s an upgrade from pet...I think,” Bill said.

Missy rolled back and stretched, reaching out and grabbing a pair of sunglasses, before slipping them on with a sigh, “we’ll do that then. Break into the vault.”

“Ok,” Bill said. “Are we going to do that now?”

“Now,” Missy asked, peering over the top of her sunglasses in amusement. “I am going to enjoy the spa’s best lake for a while poppet, then we can dine before we draw up plans.”

“Plans?” Bill asked.

“Yes - where to conceal my TARDIS, whether we need disguises, if prosthetics would be useful - the vault alarm systems, exterior security, analysis equipment from my TARDIS to the vault, perception filters, contingency plans….possibly a little music. An operation like that won’t plan itself you know.”

“Should we be doing that now though?” Bill asked  
.  
“I  _ am _ doing that. I can lay on a sunbed and formulate a plan my dear. I’ll fill you in after dinner tonight when i’ve got it all worked out.”

"What do we do until then?" Bill asked.

Missy laughed, "enjoy you holiday? Then we will carry out the break in plan...after I make a few stops."

"Stops?" Bill asked, alarmed. "We're not going straight back?"

"HOW many times?! I have a TARDIS! I can be there five minutes before I left if I want to  - but that would get confusing for everyone. It's just a couple of stops - sightseeing, you'll love it," Missy said as she placed her hands behind her head and relaxed on the sun bed.

Bill sighed and stood up, walking toward the edge of the lake. She observed the strange, shimmering water with caution, then edged closer, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes before jumping straight in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally saved this as a draft and didn't publish it! Oops. 
> 
> Anyways this is a slight diversion which basically involves Bill and Missy in a hot tub. I don't know how that happened

After two days at the resort, Bill was starting to really get used to the luxury - she swum, sunbathed, bought everything she desired from the high end boutiques. She returned to her room, laden with bags, feeling amused at herself. It really wasn’t her style, but it almost felt like dressing up - like playing a game.

She dropped her bags back in her suite, and then went back outside, uncertain of where to find Missy. It was early afternoon and Missy has insisted hey eat together every day - Bill didn’t understand why, but suspected she was simply keeping tabs on her. She wasn’t sure where Missy would be until dinner however, and so she tried her suite.

“Do you need something pet?” Missy’s voice called out from behind the door.

“Yeah,” Bill called out in response, “I thought we were past the whole pet thing…"

“Oh yes, of course... _Bill_ ,” Missy said, her voice muffled. The name felt strange to her. She wasn’t in the habit of bothering to communicate with the Doctor’s entourages unless she needed them for something, so it was certainly a strange new feeling.

Bill startled slightly as the door opened, much the same as it had in the vault. Being used to that method of invite from Missy, Bill stepped inside and walked toward the only sound in the room she could hear.

She pushed open a door, forgetting that their rooms were mirrored, and it was in fact, the bathroom - and she froze.

Missy was lounging in the very large hot tub, her arms stretched out and resting on the edge.

“What did you need?” she asked casually.

Bill found herself noticing in an instant that Missy did not appear to be wearing anything at all. It was hard to know for sure as a foamy bubble solution was obscuring most of the view.

“I was looking for you,” Bill said, suddenly nervous.

“Yes…” Missy said, staring at her in impatient anticipation. “Why?”

“Well, you mentioned an underwater market - can we go?” Bill asked.

“Are you _bored_? Oh ok, I don’t want bored humans around - bored humans run off, spoil plans, that sort of thing. We will head off later - after dinner,” Missy said.

“For real this time?” Bill asked.

“Yes, yes. Now do you have anywhere to be right now, or would you like me to impart my knowledge a little and tell you more juicy Time Lord details.”

Bill stood awkwardly, trying not to stare at the way the foamy water dipped slightly as Missy adjusted her position.

“Hop in then poppet, I won’t _bite,_ ” Missy said, casting her a smile that was definitely seductive, and suggested that she might actually, in fact, bite.

“In there? With you?” Bill asked hesitantly.

Missy smirked, enjoying Bill's dilemma.

Bill stepped closer and contemplated it - it did look lovely, and she had a swimming costume on under her dressing gown after all, being a spa it was the standard casual wear.

Her hands moved to the sash and she paused, considering that she was just about to get into a Jacuzzi with a highly dangerous woman who had in fact kidnapped her. A woman who was also most likely totally naked in the water.

She would by lying if she said she hadn't developed at least a little crush on her. Assuming it was a big deal to her and only her, as maybe Time Lord's didn’t have hang ups about nudity that humans, did she dropped her robe to the ground and quickly immersed herself in the water.

She closed her eyes and smiled, the foam clearly wasn't ordinary bubble bath - it seemed to wrap around her comfortably, cocooning her within moments.

“Wow, this is amazing!” Bill said.

Missy smiled, secretly liking how Bill never hid her amazement at anything she showed her. She was beginning to like having her around. She contemplated not giving her back to the Doctor - it was..pleasant, maybe this was why the Doctor always kept pets.  

“I thought you’d like it - now, i’m guessing the Doctor hasn’t told you all that much about Time Lord’s and has just acted all mysterious and sexy, is that right?” Missy asked.

“Well...mysterious...I don’t really...i’m not into men.”

“Oh yes, sorry I do struggle with human notions of sexuality. It’s just about people for Time Lord’s - different bodies can be fun in different ways, but it’s the person that’s underneath. Take the Doctor, he’s had a lot of different bodies - in human terms, those attracted to men, tend to be attracted to one, or another of his past selves, but might not the next time he regenerates...but I just….it’s just about him,” Missy said as she stretched out in the water.

Bill looked at her, deep in thought, “so you’re just about the Doctor.”

“Yes,” Missy said, splashing her hands in the water with a playfulness that made Bill smile.

“Are you two a thing then?” Bill asked.

Missy looked at her in amusement, “a _thing_?”

“Yeah, like - do you love him?” Bill asked.

“Of course I do, and he loves me - but that word in human terms, can’t really describe what we are to each other. There isn’t a human word for us.”

“So...you are...something big, to each other, but he keeps you locked in a vault..doesn’t that get…” Bill paused, struggling to find the words.

“Kinky?” Missy asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Bill’s mouth dropped open. As soon as Missy said the word kinky, all sorts of images started flashing through her mind. She wasn’t entirely sure they were all of her own making either.

“I meant...not kinky...not,” Bill stared at her. “Awkward, or difficult, or...I don’t know...is it hard?”

“Oh don’t go getting all serious on me. Serious is not allowed in a hot tub. I’m fairly sure that’s a rule they have here - if not, i’ll insist they create it,” Missy said, before leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Bill relaxed into the water, her eyes flitting to Missy every so often, not really sure whether to try and continue the conversation. She started to feel awkward, so figured she should probably say something.

“When we leave here then, you have a plan?”

Missy lifted her head up and opened one eye first, regarding her with amusement, before opening the other.

“ _Do I have a plan?_ ”My dear, I am all about plans!” she said with a laugh. “I’ll need to gather equipment from my TARDIS before we break in. What are your thoughts on costumes? Shall we go for masks or full disguises? And don’t worry - I have this all thought through - all the finer details. I have almost finalised the playlist.”

“The playlist?!” Bill asked bewildered.

“Yes - when I work out who was tormenting me, I have several ways that I might deal with them - and each one has its own unique soundtrack.”

“Wow…” Bill said. “So..are we going to do that soon?”

“Not too soon - the Doctor will only lock me up once I go back, so I’m hardly in a rush.”

“Well...not if he doesn’t catch us..” Bill said.

Missy sat up and gave her a very impressed look, “oh now I really do think you might be my favourite. How very devious of you!”

Bill felt a flash of guilt for the thought that she was suggesting acting devious where the Doctor was concerned, but all thought of that was lost in an instant as Missy suddenly stood up, the foamy water dripping from her body.

“Come on poppet, if you’re keen to get back to my prison and sneak about then we better go visit that market I promised you.”

Bill couldn’t respond as she found herself unable to turn her head away. Missy simply stepped from the hot tub and and walked across the room to pick up a towel. She started to dry herself, pulling the towel around her back and glancing over her shoulder at Bill.

“Market, dinner, then we go back. Feel free to pick something from my wardrobe room when we are in my TARDIS - I’m seeing you in something that says, ‘sophisticated stealth.’ Like the sound of that poppet?”

Missy dropped the towel and reached up, taking a silky black robe from a hook on the wall. Slipping it on, she tied the sash and then stopped, noticing Bill staring at her wordlessly.

“Poppet? Sophisticated stealth? Why have you stopped moving and speaking? I didn’t know humans did that. How do I unstick you?” Missy asked, confused.

“I...um,” Bill began, trying to focus. “Yes, I guess humans are bigger on modesty and stuff.”

Missy watched her in confusion until realisation struck her, “Oh! Poppet, like what you see did you?” she laughed as she walked toward her bedroom. “I do quite like this body myself. Definitely one of my best ones.”

She closed the door and Bill was left staring at it. She climbed out of the hot tub, walking over to take a towel when she froze at the sound of Missy’s voice.

“Poppet? Just need you to do something for me.”

Bill froze. “Um...does...it involve your corset...because I don’t think i’m..um..qualified...I mean I don’t know how they work...oh God, it’s probably not anything like that and now I can’t stop talking can I…”

Missy laughed, “I just wanted you to go and get ready, and put some spare clothes in a bag - i’m taking you to the under water market and sometimes there are leaks.”

“Oh, yes...just forget...the stuff I said..” Bill said.

“This is definitely one of my favourite bodies,” Missy said with a laugh from behind the closed door.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill watched as Missy piled up various equipment, wondering how they were going to carry everything, if they were going to sneak around and break into a high security vault undetected. Missy seemed not in the slightest concerned about the practicality of that however, so Bill simply watched, fascinated by the various devices Missy produced from the many concealed cabinets within the walls.

“There, that should be everything I need - bit too wide to fit in my pockets, so here,” she paused, throwing a bag to Bill. “Catch this.”

Bill looked at the rucksack in her arms in confusion. “I think we need a bigger bag.”

Missy laughed, “hold it open for me.”

Bill opened it and watched in absolute amazement as Missy piled all if the equipment into the bag, and finally zipped it up.

“Carry that for me would you? It’s not heavy,” Missy said.

“Yeah, but why isn’t it heavy, and how did all that fit inside? Is this bag like a TARDIS?” Bill asked.

“Clever Time lady magic, now come on, off we go,” Missy said.

Bill jogged alongside her as she walked quickly and purposefully strode toward the main university building. Glancing back over her shoulder she found that didn’t have a clue where Missy’s TARDIS was - there certainly wasn’t a big bookcase standing around outside.

“Missy - where’s your TARDIS?” Bill asked.

“You wouldn’t believe how often I get asked that,” Missy laughed. “It uses a chameleon circuit to change the outward appearance and blend in to it’s surroundings. The Doctor just leaves his stuck in one form. Don't believe him if he says it’s broken, he can fix it easily, he just likes that police box. I like it to - makes it easy to find him.”

“Did he really steal it?” Bill asked.

“Yes! Honestly, just because i’m the one in the vault and the Doctor holds the key, does not mean he can do no wrong poppet. Oh, he’s done his fair share of wrong. I’ve done more than my fair share - so it comes down to simple maths...or morality and intent and all that boring stuff. Right - stay aware of your surroundings - let’s go break into my prison!”

“But we really could just go get the Doctor!” Bill said, running alongside her as they made their way around the building and stopped at the door.

“Like I explained. That’s the boring way to do things,” Missy said, rolling her eyes and raising her hand to push the door to the building open.

“Wait!” Bill said. “There’s some kind of alarm or sensor - no idea how it works, but that would blow our cover before we reach the vault wouldn’t it?”

“Oh you _are_ useful after all!” Missy said with a smile.

“Thanks?” Bill said, not sure whether to be complimented or insulted.

She raised her umbrella and in a second the door creaked open and Missy smiled, pushing it open the rest of the way and stepping inside. Bill followed, and Missy pushed the door closed, sealing it again with her umbrella.

“Is your umbrella like the Doctor’s screwdriver?” Bill asked.

“Yes, but it’s miles better than _his_ ,” Missy said with a smug smile.

They crept to the vault, Missy pausing to listen at the door, and then once content that the Doctor and Nardole were not inside, she started work on the door. Three devices later, Missy stepped back and glared angrily at the door.

“Only the Doctor would set up a security system to stop me getting out, that’s much easier to open from the inside,” Missy said incredulously.

It took fifteen minutes of manipulating the locks, until Bill looked up from her seat on the floor as she heard the sound of the mechanisms moving. Missy stepped back and smiled in triumph.

“There! In we go poppet - let’s go be Ghostbusters!”

Bill got to her feet and followed Missy inside, startling as the vault doors closed behind her.

“Don’t look so worried - it’s not like I can’t open it - if we leave it open then the Doctor will know we’re here,” Missy said.

Bill stood, speechless as she cast her gaze around the vault - wondering how on earth Missy had made so many paper dolls.

“Did you...do all this?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” Missy simply said, distracted as she set up her equipment.

“Why though - didn’t you get bored and want to change it up a bit - you know, maybe make different things?”

“No,” said Missy casually. “Because I made one every time I thought of someone else I killed.”

Bill felt a flash of nausea and fear shoot through her in an instant, “you killed...this many people?”

Missy paused and glanced over her shoulder to meet her eyes, “no, no no. I killed too many to count - they crash into my mind sometimes and i start to place them. I could've gone on, but I ran out of paper.”

Bill stared at her, “how did you kill them?”

“How?” Missy asked, shaking her head. “Oh I don't think there’s a method of killing a person that I haven't perfected - we’d be here all day if I listed them all. Has the Doctor showed you how to use a time distortion filter?”

Bill blinked, realising she was thrown be Missy’s casual declarations of violence. “Um...no.”

“Does he teach you _anything_ of any value? Honestly, you bring humans out to play with you, and you need to teach them the basics. I never understand him. He used to have pets who could at least perform basic TARDIS operations...sorry.. _poppets._.” she paused and smiled at Bill sweetly.

Bill broke eye contact and glanced around at the paper people adorning every square meter of the room.

“Don’t you...think about them?” Bill said.

Missy stilled before turning to face her, “yes, I do. I think about them, and I dream about them, and I am haunted by them. Figuratively and literally - I have murdered more people than I can begin to count and I am devastated by my own callousness. That enough of a heart to heart for you? Satisfying your burning curiosity? The small shiny device in the bag...I need it.”

Bill stared at her, stunned by the shift she saw in Missy, and reached in wordlessly to her bag, pulling out a small metal device and handing it to her.

Missy sat on the floor and worked silently, clearly concentrating. Bill, unsure of what was needed, began to wander slowly around the vault, glancing back somewhat cautiously to check if Missy was still focusing on the high tech engineering type stuff that she was doing.

Satisfied that Missy was busy, Bill began to wander around a little more confidently, noting that the room was fairly sparse in terms of furnishings, and wondering if it were all that healthy to live like that for such a long period of time. Noticing a small table with a drawer, she couldn’t fight her curiosity and found herself slowly stepping closer and closer to it. Given that it was the only item of furniture that would seem to contain any personal items, she casually gave another quick glance at Missy and closed her fingers around the handle, pulling it open.

She was stunned as she looked into the drawer, it was almost like an optical illusion and she realised it must work on a similar technology to a TARDIS. It took her eyes a moment to adjust and try and focus on what appeared to be layers of drawers.

She reached inside and closed her fingers around the first thing she felt - pulling out a large leather bound book.

She placed it on the top of the table and opened it, fascinated by what at first glance appeared to be pictures, or diagrams, mostly in circular design. She turned the pages, wondering what it meant, as pages and pages were filled with it. After flicking through what should have been half of the book, she realised there appeared to be the same number of pages still left - more clever Time Lady magic she assumed. Even their books were bigger on the inside.

“Do you always go rifling through other people’s things and reading their diaries?”

Bill jumped and spun around, almost bumping into Missy who was standing very close behind her. She back up a little, knocking into the table and suddenly feeling very guilty.

“Oh, i’m sorry..I...didn’t know that was your diary - I thought it was a sketchbook or something...it doesn’t have any words. But - your drawer is like a TARDIS!”

Missy tutted and lightly pushed her aside as she reclaimed her diary and placed it back in the drawer.

“It’s not a sketchbook, it’s written in a far superior language to yours, and yes, my drawer is trans-dimensional - I like my home tidy, ordered.”

“What else is bigger on the inside in here?” Bill asked in fascination.

“Well the whole vault is - the Doctor kindly upgraded it right from the first day I was here. And yes, a few other things use trans-dimensional engineering too, but you can stop rifling through my things, _right now_ pet.”

“Sorry,” Bill said, not objecting to Missy’s use of that name this time as she was clearly annoyed with her.

She walked over to her pile of devices and picked up her umbrella, pointing it at the drawer and activating it. Bill watched in fascination as beam shot out from the end of the umbrella.

Missy paused for a moment, as if she were receiving information - “the Doctor has continued to respect my privacy and not searched through my things. That’s...nice to know.”

“Is that...is your umbrella telepathic?” Bill asked, “did it tell you that?”

Missy burst into laughter, “an umbrella isn’t sentient! I use a telepathic channel to stream information - but it’s just a device. I take it you understand the concept of sentience? It’s about intent - an umbrella can’t plot and kill you while you sleep, but _I_ can, therefore i’m sentient and it’s not. Make sense?”

“Yeah,” Bill said, unsettled. “You’d kill me if I looked in your diary again?”

“Exactly!” Missy said brightly. “Now stop invading the little privacy I have in here, and help me with the ghost busting.

Bill took a deep breath, “ok, what can I help with?”

“Well poppet, we are going to lure the ghosties here, but hijack the pathway so I can see where the projections are coming from - try and pull the culprit in here. I could step through, but I don’t go into things blind. Planning is the key to success...that and not being sabotaged. Right, pop this pretty broach on - it makes you feel like you’re invisible. Then you just need to not draw attention to yourself - don’t scream in terror or anything obvious like that, ok?”

“Why...why would I scream in terror?” Bill asked nervously.

Missy laughed, “they are very realistic apparitions, and some of them will probably step through while i’m analysing the route information. You’re perfectly safe….ish, if you just let the perception filter do it’s work.”

“What’s a perception filter?” Bill asked.

Missy sighed impatiently, “the broach! Put it on poppet, it’s showtime!”

Bill quickly pinned on the broach and stepped to the side, watching nervously.

Missy scanned the vault quickly with her umbrella and smiled, “just my life signs, sit back and relax poppet.”

A fissure in the wall began to open and Bill’s eyes grew wide at the sight. Missy immediately picked up a hand held device and aimed it at the fissure, scanning it and staring at the screen in interest. Stepping forward, she ignored the figure that slowly stepped through the growing fissure, and merely shivered as it walked right through her.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she concentrated on the readings, “Oh..now that _is_ unexpected….the vault usually stops interference with my memory...but if the other person stepped away...maybe it wasn’t retained….”

She changed a setting and aimed - a beam shooting out from the device as the fissure suddenly froze.

“Come out here, _right now_ , and explain yourself!” Missy demanded.

The room remained silent, Bill staring into the fissure, slightly terrified, until the silence was broken by the vault doors opening.

Missy merely glanced over her shoulder casually.

“Hi Doctor! I kept your little friend alive and well, are you pleased with me? I do have some complaints to make about the security around here though....”


	8. Chapter 8

 

The Doctor closed the door behind him and approached her cautiously, his eye focusing on the frozen fissure on the wall. Nardole walked straight over to Bill and visually appraised her, appearing surprised to see that she was still in one piece. He cast a glance at Bill, before turning his attention to Missy.

“We are going to have a serious talk about this Missy - how long have you been gone?”

“I kept in linear - fairs fair. She’s _fine_ , I was a little impulsive I admit, but we have bigger issues right now. Any chance you could go back out and let me take care of this by myself?”

“No!” Nardole exclaimed. “We will not! Will we Doctor? You can’t leave her unattended with a big hole in the wall!”

“Missy, what is it?” the Doctor asked.

“My problem, so just let me handle it by myself,” she said. Turning her attention back to the fissure, she pointed a device in and fired. Then she waited.

“I said I wanted you to explain yourself, get out here!” she said.

The Doctor froze as another Missy stepped through the fissure. He didn’t even attempt to explain it to Bill and Nardole, as his mind raced to get to grips with the situation. From her style, he could tell she was from earlier in her timeline, and taking in every detail he could pick up on, he assumed she was somewhere before he sent her his confession dial.

Missy remained where she was, her hands on hips, and significantly aggrieved, “you really have some explaining to do. What possessed you to do this to yourself?”

“You’re upset? Why? she said, confused.

“ _ Why _ ?” Missy asked, stunned. “You thought I wanted this psychological torture?”

“Torture?” she asked, stunned. “I worked for ages on this - recreated realistic copies of our victims, and even gave them a reboot function. What’s wrong - did they malfunction?”

She paused, looking past Missy to the Doctor and smiled demurely at him, “Oh hello Doctor, two of me - I  _ know _ , don’t get too excited…..” She glanced around the vault, with critical appraisal. “I imagined it a bit...well...kinkier in here.”

Missy shook her head, “just explain why you did this!”

“Why?!” she asked. “Why? Because I thought you’d be bored and frustrated, so I sent you some home entertainment….and you’re very welcome.”

“Home entertainment? You’ve mentally tortured your future!” Missy exclaimed in frustration.

“You didn’t enjoy it?” she asked, baffled.

“No!” Missy exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. “I’m here because I don’t want to kill anyone - providing me with an endless supply of people to kill and having to look at people whose lives i've taken is not enjoyable! It’s hell! Turn this off and get out of my vault!"

“Your vault?” she said, with distaste. “This is a prison, and now there’s a big hole in the wall, so you can escape - you’re welcome!”

“I’m not leaving,” Missy said.

“Darling, even if you’re having all the Doctor time you can handle, this is still a prison, and you did, I believe, take off in your TARDIS, so don’t tell me you want to be locked up in here.”

Missy stepped closer, standing in front of her, staring her down, “you drove me out of here, I had no plans to leave.”

“I thought you’d be bored!” she said, nonchalantly.

“I was not bored! This is my home!”

“No, it’s really not! Has our dear Doctor brainwashed you? Or is there a naughty physical side to all this that you’re having fun with?”

Bill  whispered to Nardole, “is there? Cause I was wondering about them.”

“No...I mean...well..maybe..I dunno?” he said. "Now you mention it, I did have my suspicions."

The Doctor watched in silence, taking in Missy’s words. She had no plan to leave, and no wish to - it filled him with hope that she could be able to vocalise that.

The other Missy walked over to the Doctor, casting an amused glance at the worried expressions Bill and Nardole wore, and smiled as he tensed. She put her arms around his neck and drew herself as close as physically possible. Immediately she felt his arms moving up to push her away, but she giggled and lowered her voice as she spoke to him.

“Please tell me we do all sorts of very naughty things in here, because I have to say Doctor, the kink potential in this scenario is off the chart. I bet you get a real….” she inched up, her lips brushing against his ear, “ _ kick. _ ..out of locking me up. Am I very bad girl Doctor?”

Missy raised an eyebrow as she watched them, “you have some time before you get to find out. Now I suggest you peel ourself off of the Doctor, turn off this home entertainment system you so kindly tortured me with, and leave me in peace.”

She merely hung on to his neck as he began to push her away.

“Leave. I mean it,” Missy repeated.

“Two of me though Doctor..." she said, ignoring herself. "Bet you could have some fun with that concept…”

“GET OUT OF MY VAULT!!” Missy shouted. 

She pouted and laughed before stepping back and gave a little bow to Missy, “fine, fine, no kinky fun and no appreciation for my attempts to save you from being bored to death.”

She stepped back toward the fissure and placed her hand on the wall, leaning against it as she glanced over her shoulder, “but if you have me right where you want me and you don’t act Doctor...I despair, I really so. Think of the  _ things  _ we could be doing!”

She laughed and blew herself a kiss as she stepped through the fissure.

Missy stepped forward and used her umbrella to seal the fissure back up, staring at it for a while before she turned to face the Doctor.

They looked at each other in silence for a while until the Doctor glanced at Nardole who gave Bill a nudge and suggested they be left alone, taking her arm and encouraging her toward the door.

When the vault doors finally closed, and they were alone, Missy’s gaze softened, “I broke our promise.”

He watched her, “yes you did.”

“I wasn’t quite handling the ghost invasion...in my defence.”

He sighed and stepped toward her, taking her hands in his, “you should have explained this - if you’d told me the wall was opening up I wouldn’t have been so quick to assume it was the isolation in here. As much as I try, we have to admit that you don’t have the autonomy you would if you weren’t in here, so I need to ensure other people are safe from you, but also that _you’re_ safe. I would have helped you, that’s what this whole things is, isn’t it? Me trying to help you? I can see why you ran, but you shouldn’t have done it, and taking Bill was going too far.”

“Yeah, well I did. Sorry.”

“Are you?”

“Maybe a bit - I never intended to break our promise. Maybe we could work on the security in here today? I brought a lot of tools from my TARDIS - we could reinforce the architecture, just in case any more of me find me in here,” she said.

“That’s a good idea - I’m going to take your tools with me when we’re finished though,” he said.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Thought you might.”

He stepped closer and placed a kiss on her forehead, “i’m glad you’re back - I think she was already changing, in small ways, but you have come such a long way. I am proud of you...i’m not at all happy about you taking off and dragging Bill with you, but i’m proud of you for wanting to be here - you  _ have  _ changed Missy.”

As she looked into his eyes, her tears welled up fast - and he was struck by the need he saw her so openly showing him. 

Her own vulnerabilities were laid bare for him, but he still could only inch his open. He sighed and pulled her into his arms, and the way he felt her tension leave her in an instant told him how genuine her need for him was. 

His arms wrapped around her, her hands against his chest, and her face pressed into the warmth of his coat as she cried.

“Perhaps we could spend some time in my TARDIS soon - maybe regularly. I think it would do you good to start making some steps out of here - small ones, and i’d have a lot of safe guards...if the bracelet upset you, you need to understand I can’t give you open access to my TARDIS...not yet, anyway.”

She inched back and looked at him, “i’d like that - do the pets have to be there all the time?”

“You didn’t appear to be holding Bill against her will earlier - I think you probably got on quite well with her.”

“She’s ok...for a human. Just nice to have time alone too...with you I mean.”

“Of course,” he said with a smile as he kissed her head, resulting in a warm and genuine smile from her that warmed his hearts. “Plenty of us time.”

 

She slipped her arms around his waist and turned her head, resting comfortably against his shoulder. She sighed contentedly as his arms wrapped around her and she relaxed into his embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to involve more than one version of the Master. I can't help it. I'm basically just in love. Two Missy's and a Doctor in the vault though - I urge someone to write some smut on that concept! In fact I challenge you to use that as a prompt!


End file.
